


Let's Go

by sassy_slytherin



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, pre-slash ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_slytherin/pseuds/sassy_slytherin
Summary: 'last night was a haze for both of us and somehow we woke up hungover in a bed that isn’t either of ours and also neither of us recognize this apartment we should probably get out of here before someone calls the cops on us’ au





	Let's Go

The case was closed, and the office empty. He should have said ‘no’ when the conman had walked up to his desk with a smug grin on his face and asked him to go out for a drink. Sure they were work buddies, and of course they saw each other outside of work every once in a while, just never just the two of them. But what could possibly go wrong? A lot apparently. 

Okay so in hindsight it was a terrible idea to go out and have a drink with the guy. One drink quickly turned into two, and two turned into three and soon he was so far out of his mind that he did not know what was up and down.

His dreams are filled with light blue eyes, and a warm laughter. He remember them getting more or less thrown out of the bar. He remembers vaguely making a bet with Caffrey - about what he is not sure. Something about lock picks and… He thinks he actually challenged Caffrey to break into the apartment of this unassuming person - who luckily did not seem to be home. 

He was so screwed. He had not only committed a crime. He was a FBI agent, now guilty of breaking and entering, but it wasn’t just that. He had actually managed to pull a convicted fellon on a tracking anklet into it. 

The man next to him stirred, and mumbled something about a headache. He opened his eyes slowly, shielding his eyes with his hands. Jones observed as realization dawned on him. He looked to Clinton before breaking into one of his trademark smirks, and it is not fair how put together he can look, in his undressed state, hungover as hell, just woken up in some strangers bed with not just another man, but a colleague / agent. 

“I really hope Peter won’t be pulling my tracking data anytime soon.”


End file.
